


Turning Down The Lights

by HQ_Wingster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affection, Bedrooms, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Inspired by Poetry, Introspection, Light-Hearted, M/M, Mischievous Harry Potter, Prose Poem, Relationship Study, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sensuality, Short & Sweet, Sleepiness, Some Humor, Teasing, Tenderness, Tom Riddle Loves Harry Potter, Touching, Unresolved Tension, Whimsy, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HQ_Wingster/pseuds/HQ_Wingster
Summary: While the night sweeps a corner and envelops them in its stupor, Harry’s itching for attention and for some loving from his boyfriend.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Turning Down The Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jellybeantarot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybeantarot/gifts).



> Gifted this to jellybeantarot because I love their  [ The Fry Verse ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199666) series and wanted to emulate that crackish energy and try to mold it into the magical verse. And as a result, this was what I spent my day working on and it brought me some good laughs.

_ Were it not for the stars, you wouldn’t care for the night; but were it not for the night, you would never find the stars _ — and merely the thought of that had him smiling until he had a mouth full of splinters, until there were fissures coursing ‘round and were marring him at the moment.

Bits of jagged near the pink and the softness of his sounds when Harry snorted into his pillow and flashed upon him were hints of blue. And what a lovely, beautiful, sauntering hue it was when it meandered from his shoulders and eyed him as he was. Lingering like a stare and unraveling without a care, there were only a few words he could use to illustrate its desire. And while  _ ‘mischievous’  _ could define it,  _ ‘handsome’  _ could do better;  _ ‘Merlin’  _ could come close, but  _ ‘Tom’  _ had a ring to it — and if he played this just right while watching him from the night, while sunk into the mattress while the other sat upright, then the heaviness of that syllable wouldn’t feel so from his lips.

Because in one way or another, he’d have it fluttered from his mouth and like an orange to be shared, he’d peel them for someone else. Until the sweetness of that name, no comparisons to be made; if Harry could kiss him and then again and then another while he had him, savoring how he felt while he had his boyfriend and his mouth. Using his tongue for something more than to lick rhetoric from a bill and using his hands to caress and to mold him at his will — into his image, into his thoughts, into the thrums from his own heart. Perhaps his eyes would glaze over and Harry himself would be smug, knowing that he did that, that he coaxed  _ this  _ from his Tom. Because the stars shined their brightest when the night had engulfed them; so, too, was the night at its darkest underneath them. 

And that was exactly what he wanted when he shifted along the mattress; or at least, the thought was there when Harry squinted from the darkness. Stealing glimpses from behind him while sprawled above their blankets, narrowing at the  _ Lumos  _ hovering near his boyfriend as Tom poured through legislation when in moments, he ought to sleep. Because there was no rest for the wicked and even less so when it came to peace. So dangling were his glasses when Tom mouthed him an apology before he pushed them with his knuckle and tried to finish his reading. Hunched over like a comma, about as sanded as a dash, and as mindful as a period when he drew  _ Lumos  _ towards him.

Where with it clutched in his hand while it spilled past his fingers, Harry softened from his squints and flopped onto his pillow. He could go to sleep if he wanted to, but he’d rather go there along with Tom. Just so it was one thing they did together since their lives have been busy, just so it was one thing they could share before parting tomorrow morning — before work and other people were pulling them into affairs, knicking at their time until they had little for themselves.

So when he reached out with his knee, Tom met him just as softly: working the knots from his fingers while he wandered up his thigh, biting summer into Harry’s skin as he teased him all the while. Over and over, from the knee-joint to his waist, every stroll had him wobbly until Harry nuzzled into their blankets. And if his chin wasn’t buried or if his tongue hadn’t been bit, he would’ve been laughing right about now and would’ve been wheezing for mercy. Because Tom Marvolo  _ ‘Git and Cheeky’  _ Riddle decided to play him at his own game for revenge was none the sweeter. Or perhaps, he was doing this because he liked it when Harry was like this and if he could be the cause of it, then it was all the better for the snake. And in return, he could be feely and as affectionate as he could be — humming lightly while skimming a particular bill he was reading.

Until an  _ Accio  _ caught his hand and suddenly, he was flailing — being reeled by his boyfriend, who had him hooked-line-and-sinker. While all his papers and his work were waved away from the covers until there was nothing, but themselves and the friendly tension in-between them. When Harry strolled with his fingers, one step after another, and there was a twinkle in his eyes when he resettled onto his stomach. Brimmed with nothing but fondness when Tom landed right beside him and sparing little as he gift-wrapped the other man into his limbs. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr](https://joeys-piano.tumblr.com/) |[ Twitter](https://twitter.com/joey_wingster)
> 
> After going through an intense block of writer’s block during the previous week, I wanted to unleash the floodgates and to let my mind wander on what it wanted to work on  **^^**


End file.
